Sacrifices
by firewhiskeytango
Summary: There's forbidden love, intrigue, and betrayal. Everything you could want in a marriage. Drarry fanfic. I'll be publishing a little bit every day (if I stick to my schedule). I have a dirty mind, so it will be getting dirty. Just not the first chapter.
1. Happy Christmas, Harry

Hey everyone. I'm just getting back in the groove of things so let me know what you like/dislike. I'm going to try to post a little more each day, chapter by chapter. I wasn't sure if Drarry is still relevant, but then I reminded myself that it will forever be relevant for as long as magic exists. I have a dirty mind, so it's going to be a -dirty story. (Just not this first chapter, yet) Bon Appetit.

She didn't know what to think anymore, brain numb and quiet as she looked at the two men. Yes, her plan had worked. Harry was happy and smiling again, eyes shining behind those ridiculous round glasses that drooped down his nose. He had put on a little weight. Her mom had nagged him about eating more ever since they were children and had implored Ginny to pile his plate with generous portions at every holiday and family gathering. His lanky body couldn't hold the calories, Ginny had thought. But now, seeing him smiling across at his lover, she realized that she just hadn't made him happy enough. All of her friends in happy marriages had put on a few kilos, but here she was losing weight without trying.

Malfoy had even started to bulge around the middle, she thought, though he tried to stay fit with regular Quidditch matches. The two men were happy together and she was there to witness, a silent observer, smiling at the jokes, nibbling her own food, but separate from the action as she had always been in their school years. At first she had that if this arrangement made Harry happiest, then this is what she would do for him.

But now, watching Malfoy spoon a bite of pea soup into Harry's mouth settled a lead weight in her stomach and a fire ran down her throat. It was Christmas, for Merlin's sake. Christmas was for them, husband and wife, not hangers-on. Not extra boyfriends or coworkers. They didn't even go to the Weasley family festivities until the following day. That had been Harry's only holiday request. He didn't have traditions to fall upon, but "I want this holiday to be ours and ours alone," he had said on their first Christmas as husband and wife. But here was Malfoy, licking Harry's lip under the guise of cleaning up a dribble of green soup. The thought of Harry's invitation for this Slytherin to join them at **her** family's festivities tomorrow stoked the fire in her throat.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, standing and leaving the room. She wasn't sure where she was going to go. She hadn't learned her way around the Manor because she and Harry would be returning to their quaint, homey cottage soon. That's what she had repeated to herself when Malfoy invited them for a weekend visit three months ago.

When she found herself in front of the fireplace in her room, roaring and friendly, inviting her to step in, she almost took the step before remembering the Floo Powder. With a pinch of powder, the flames turned green and burned higher. Ginny stepped inside, the fire warming only her body.

"This is my fault," she reminded herself, breathing in the ashes until her lungs ached. If she could stay in the fire all night, hidden and slowly burning away all past mistakes, she would, but once the Floo burned up, she would burn, too. "Potter cottage," she whispered and vanished from the fireplace. They won't notice until the morning, she thought as she whirled toward her fireplace.

So I went in a different direction with the Drarry fanfic. What happens to poor Ginny? Find out tomorrow! Only on: Sacrifices! I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a little review or message to let me know what you think.


	2. First Encounters

Chapter two: it's getting real, everyone. Enjoy! And remember, more chapters in the days to come. I'm just too excited to publish to wait for it to be fully complete.

The first time Ginny saw him, she couldn't look away. His eyes sparkled with amazement as he passed into the entrance for Platform 9 and 3/4s, but he was almost swallowed up by the huge clothes and mop of black hair. She had been star-struck and tongue-tied, unsure if she wanted to faint or get an autograph. Luckily, she grew out of that giddy schoolgirl phase, later growing into the too-cool-for-you Gryffindor that she had aspired to be. But this was Harry's first impression of her. Though he had never said anything, had he continued to think of her as a bumbling kid, as a sure thing? Was she his permanent way into the Weasley family, she wondered while lying on the sofa, surrounded by the home they had built around them. A mountain of pillows covered the sofa because she had taken to sneaking here when Harry and Malfoy were cuddled into the king bed at the Manor. The sofa was perfect for one, and the pillows made it feel crowded, like if she opened her eyes someone else might be beside her. With her luck, she would open her eyes to find Malfoy, smirking that despicable smirk.

That damn smirk is what drew Harry to him. Even she could see the way Malfoy's smirk lit a fire behind her husband's eyes.

How many times had Harry recounted the first time he and Malfoy met? Even before the two reconnected after school and realized their mutual adoration of one another, she had listened to Harry's frustration at the mere mention of Malfoy's name, back when he still called him Malfoy. **Draco** now dripped from Harry's lips, all enmity gone.

In their first months of dating, Harry would reenact the meeting, magicking his hair to a slicked back white coif. Harry first met Draco at Madam Maulkin's while getting his first robe fitting. "The great bloody git," Harry would say with a derisive snort, turning his nose up to the ceiling at the thought of Malfoy. "All pomp." He would try to mimic Malfoy's smirk, but when she giggled his own lopsided grin would reappear, ruining the act.

Now, when he talked about that first encounter, and he did to anyone who would listen, his green eyes would flutter closed as if in a daze, and he would smile like his entire life hadn't been one hell after another. For Draco, **his** Draco, the mere thought of him made Harry flush. "The first time I saw him, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I didn't hear a word he said, just saw the pale wrist, the confidence, and that grin. I thought he'd be cold to the touch, but he's actually quite warm." At that, he'd glance at Malfoy and they would share a private smile, one that meant Ginny would be retiring for the evening alone.

After all, the alternative was to watch as her husband writhed beneath his lover, the two pale men chest to chest, panting out sweet whispers of exaltation. In her mind's eye, she could remember the first time they had brought Malfoy into their bedroom. The heat of the blankets and pillows around her couldn't rival the rainforest-like steam as the two men looked at one another, paying her no mind as they undressed. Only when Malfoy was bare, standing erect and expectant, did Harry look at her imploringly, reaching for her hands.

His eyes searched hers until she led him around to Malfoy, offering him to the naked man. Her heart had hammered in her chest as she place Malfoy's hand over her husband's and looked from one to the other. She had wanted to scream, "No, he's mine! I've won him fair and square. You had your chance, Death Eater!" But she couldn't speak, not when those damn green eyes searched, desperate for any excuse to deny himself this happiness. He was more afraid of being with Malfoy with full permission from his wife than he had ever been when he had first asked Ginny out.

Even in her inward envy, the desire for more bloomed in her stomach as she thought of her love and her foe together, knowing that she was sitting at the foot of the bed, unable to move. She wanted to move, to join, to run. She wanted to puke.

Tune in tomorrow for the next installation.


	3. Christmas Booze

Chapter three: in advance, I am apologizing. Friday night is going to be my going out night so I won't be posting anything. However, here is Chapter Three. Let me know if you're enjoying so far with a quick comment.

"I can't keep doing this to myself," Ginny groaned, sitting up on the couch and pushing the pillows to the floor. If her eyes closed, she would see that look: Harry's eyes meeting Malfoy's, lingering there before flicking to his lips, the flush building in his pale cheeks.

Ginny blinked the image away and stood up, walking to the kitchen. Malfoy should be out of Harry's system by now! It'd been nearly a year of near constant companionship. She had initiated this fling so it could be that, a fling. Harry had taken things too far, let it go on too long, ignored the rules that he himself had put in place.

1\. This is just a fling.

2\. Ginny will be present at all times, unless the meeting is work related.

3\. If any party gets to serious or wants to end things, the arrangement is over.

The second rule was one Malfoy never approved and had cast aside within the first month, if not before. Ginny found out that the rule was null and void when she came home after a night with the girls and found the men in the kitchen, Harry's back to the cabinets, lifted onto the countertop, panting and dazed. Malfoy was across the kitchen with a smirk directed at her. When their eyes met, the contempt for the two-faced ferret shot from her toes straight into her head, making her dizzy with hatred.

"Welcome home, love," Harry said and slid from the counter, seeing the red filling her face and trying to avert disaster. But the apocalypse was here, she thought, and words erupted from her mouth when he had the audacity to kiss her neck after flaunting their second rule in front of her, in her haven the kitchen.

Passion had overtaken him, he explained, while they were going through some Auror defense exercises. "Do you remember that ridiculous duel in second year?" Malfoy asked and the two of them laughed while Ginny stewed.

Still chuckling, Harry replied, "How could I forget? You turned the entire school against me and unintentionally framed me for the attacks."

"But it had been me all along," Ginny mumbled, slouching against the wall with a defeated sigh, the red anger evaporating in the air around her, and how could she deny Harry, her love, a part of himself that she had awakened in the first place? She wondered if this had been Draco's intention, to remind her that she owed Harry her life, as if every wizard in the world didn't. Then the fight was over, Ginny defeated and reminded again why Malfoy didn't think she was worthy of The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Savior of the Wizarding World.

Even in that first month, Harry couldn't, or wouldn't, come to her defense, choosing instead to watch as she shrunk out of the kitchen with a sigh after discovering him breaking rule 2.

Now, looking back on that first fight, she asked herself: if she had said something, held her ground and ranted for hours on end, reminded the two of them that in 2nd year and in fact every year that they had hurt one another as much as possible, would they be spending their most precious holiday at Malfoy Manor or would they be here, drinking eggnog and snuggling on the sofa? Would he have broken all other rules and fallen in love with Malfoy has he clearly had done since?


	4. The Beginning

Sorry, I seem to have had a bit too much of a good time this weekend, but I'm back and here's a little longer, naughtier chapter for the wait.

She picked up a bottle of wine, popped off the cork with a flick of her wand, and took a long pull from the fresh bottle.

Ginny sat on the edge of her bed, wine bottle in hand, wondering how best to destroy the home she and Harry had bought together. He would never forget about her if he came home to a smoking pile of rubble or a great oak tree sprouting straight through the middle of the house, she knew. But she couldn't bring herself to demolish what they had build together, the matching furniture pieces they had picked out together, and the small homey touches she had begged to get because they reminded her of the Burrow.

She let her eyes wander over the bedspread where they had first consummated their marriage and the overstuffed chair where they had continued to consummate. Now her memories blurred together with those of the beginning months with Draco, when she was still included in every romp and further blurred by the months when she came home to the noises but not the pleasure. After claiming one part of him, Malfoy crept between them like an infectious disease until every thought revolved around him. Thought their marital love-making continued and in fact increased in number, it was never with the reckless abandon that the two men share. They were like two fires meeting and building into one all-consuming inferno, and she was their kindling. Why did she have to share him?

She knew why. From the first time Harry had mentioned working with Malfoy, Ginny knew there was something strange that compelled Harry to the blonde. At first it had turned their love-making into passionate romps. Every time he mentioned Malfoy, he hardened with what she thought was rage, and her own desire increased due to Harry's wildness. That is, until the night when he cried out Malfoy's name during climax and she realized what an utter fool she had been all along. When he woke and continued as he always had, she listened to the relentless, daily diatribes skewering Malfoy's character with a new hatred. This hatred belonged to her and was her secret from Harry, though it filled her with an intrigue that made her flush. Then she was whirling from the excruciating pleasure that it was to hate another, and such a beautiful other.

She had seen the past through new eyes then, pointing out to herself how the two had relentlessly tormented one another in school. If one of the boys would start to lose interest in the fight, the other would renew it with a vengeance, urging the spark between them on. And weren't they the same, she had reasoned when she learned of Harry's hidden desires. Harry, raised on one side of the war and Malfoy on the other, both growing in power, importance, and anger; both raised in war and used by their chosen side? She had felt sad for them, originally. Where had that sympathy gone now as she finished the wine bottle and floated it above her, watching the lights catch the remaining red drops absentmindedly? It had been replaced by an anger hidden deep inside and never allowed to rise to the surface. The anger was at herself, for the most part.

Her own words echoed in the bottle of wine. "Why don't you invite Malfoy for dinner?" she had suggested when Harry had announced that they had been assigned as partners on a dangerous project and would be working together daily. He had mumbled a reply, but the wheels were turning in her head already. "Invite him over to have dinner and maybe you'll be able to get along more." Back then, butterflies flew in her stomach, knowing what trick she was going to play on them, but if this were the best way to cure Harry of his obsession, so be it.

She had facilitated the first date and watched the furtive glances back and forth and heard the snarky comments from Malfoy's mouth, curved in a smirk at all times. It hadn't been meant as a date but as a beginning to a mutually satisfactory arrangement, right? That's how she had phrased it after the first few rounds of firewhiskey and story-telling. Neither of the men had objected in the negotiation process as she laid out ground rules. In fact, Malfoy was either flushed with alcohol or nervousness, but without the help of the liquor she never would have been able to voice her desire: to watch the two men devour one another. If only to get her Harry over this, she had thought even as her body burned with lust.

"Now remember, Potters," Malfoy had said while following them to the bedroom. "No matter how amazing it feels, no one is going to have any kind of feelings from this other than pleasure. Once any one of us develops feelings," and he cash her an indescribable look, "this is over."

However, once they reached the room, both men had lost their nerve and Ginny had to make the first move, giving her husband a gentle kiss and then stepping over to Malfoy to give him one as well. This was the first test, to see how Harry responded to jealousy. Only later did she question who was inspiring the jealousy.

"Your turn," she said with a confident push against Harry's back, nudging the two men closer to one another while taking a seat on the bed and looking up at them, waiting to see how this first interaction would go. She had never seen either of them so vulnerable since the end of the war, squaring off against one another like they would fight now. But with a shaking hand, Malfoy brought Harry's face to him and seared a kiss into his lips. She didn't see Malfoy draw his wand, but when he cast his spell, clothes started to tear themselves away from their wearers and folded themselves into the chair. All nerves were lost in that moment of revelation. Harry's member was already throbbing as the men kissed and Ginny reached out to stroke them both, eliciting hungry moans and gasps for breath. She had never had such power over two men at one time and continued her efforts until they separated to look down at her.

"I think your wife might need some attention, Potter," Draco said with a smirk, and Ginny flushed with excitement, realizing that all eyes had turned to her. "Why don't you show me what you like?" He winked, stoking the fire between the couple. With Malfoy's eyes on them, Harry climbed into bed, kissing her hungrily, hands gripping and holding and traveling everywhere until he couldn't wait and positioned himself at her entrance. But she stopped him with a coy shake of her head.

"Not yet," she whispered while he panted and begged with his eyes for entrance. The power she had over him was delicious in this moment, and she held out for a beat longer than she had planned.

"Please, Ginny. Fuck," he groaned while she stroked him, just allowing the tip inside herself.

"Don't you think Malfoy would like to participate a little?" she asked, matching Malfoy's signature smirk as he stepped beside them.

"I'm enjoying the view," he said, though he throbbed with anticipation of fulfilment. She didn't make him wait long before she reached up and stroked him, his member at Harry's eye level from their position. That's when she allowed Harry to thrust inside of her, though his eyes were fixed on her hand in front of his face, stroking Malfoy. Without thinking, his mouth wrapped around the head of Malfoy's cock, making the blonde moan. Soon it was a competition for pleasure, Ginny's velvet warmth squeezing around Harry while Harry's mouth slurped up and down Draco's member, both of Ginny's hands left to grip the blankets beneath her. There was no rhythm or smoothness, but it was the fast-paced ache they had felt in adolescence when first discovering their awkward bodies, making the debauchery familiar and nostalgic, as if they had done this many times in their school years.

The pleasure may have been minutes or hours, but when it was finished it was absolute, all three panting and sweaty. The one round had spent them. To break the uncomfortable silence that started to build, Ginny joked, "We're getting old."

"Yeah," Draco had agreed. "Next time, I'm going to enjoy you," he said to Harry, looking over his body like a predator scanning his prey for weaknesses. A twinge of worry pinched in Ginny's ribs but she dismissed it. The two men hadn't fully realized their desires of one another. That would be for another time but then they would be finished with one another.

"So I guess… later, then," Harry mumbled, uncomfortable and grabbing for a blanket to wrap around himself, feeling his nudity.

"I'll see myself out. Thanks for the invitation." Malfoy winked at Ginny and the twinge grew inside of her but she quieted it again as he strolled out, his clothes following him out the bedroom door.

This week I will be publishing one chapter per day. If you enjoy, let me know. Thanks!


	5. Angst? I'll Name It When I'm Sober

Good evening, pretties. I apologize. I wrote this at work but am now intoxicated. However, I promised myself I would post daily so here it is. I hope you feel something.

Ginny awoke with a deep gasp for breath as if she'd been drowning in her bed. Looking around, she was disoriented by the flickering candles in the room. Had she left candles burning? She couldn't recall as she climbed out of bed, tossing the suffocating covers from her body.

"Good morning, princess," he said from the chair, startling her so much that she whipped around, wand drawn and body squared off for a duel. "Put that way before you hurt someone," he said with a condescending smirk and look down his long nose.

She deflated and sat on the bed she had just climbed from, wand lowered but not put away. She hadn't yet decided, in her sleep addled brain, whether she would be cursing him or not. "You're missing the festivities." Then she remembered she hadn't told anyone where she had gone and said so. "Where else would you have gone, home to the Weasley clan to be laughed at for losing your husband at Christmas?" Her face fell and he added more gently, "Plus I remember the first Christmases after the war. Even though the Manor was empty, it was preferable to wandering from friend's to friend's, watching them smile with their children." He shrugged off the lingering emotions, but Ginny still gaped at Malfoy, unable to tell if she were still sound asleep, dreaming up this entire interaction or if she were witnessing a genuine emotion.

She couldn't decide. "What do you want, Malfoy?" her wand raising just an millimeter at a time, a slow decision to curse him and find out if this were real starting to creep into her.

He shrugged, looking around the room. Instead of answering he question, he said, "I like this place. Very homey." She couldn't decide if he were joking or not. That was the most infuriating of all of the Malfoy qualities, and it was a trait passed from generation to generation, an inheritance that came with the enormous house, overwhelming money, and dark artifacts. This smug arrogance is also what drew Harry to him, this false confidence that Harry himself lacked. Pausing in her thoughts, she reviewed what she said. The false confidence. And it was always a lie. Malfoy was never sure of anything. He couldn't pick a robe without trying on four others, all seemingly the same to her eye, before going out.

She repeated herself, a little more confidently. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

His eyes flicked from the pictures of her and Harry on the wall to her sitting on the bed, looking over her. "You look like shit."

"What do you want?" she asked more forcefully.

With a sigh, he admitted, "Harry was asking about you. I told him I'd check on you." His mask fell away for a moment and she saw the hurt in his eyes before he looked around at their trinkets and souvenirs from travels and adventures throughout the world.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, staring at him, daring him to meet her eyes again and reveal his true self to her.

"I wish we had this," he said after a few minutes of silent staring, gesturing to the knick-knacks on the bookshelf. She snorted which brought his eyes back to hers but instead of the calm haughtiness that was usually there, they burned with anger. She felt a familiar stirring inside of herself that she insisted calm down. He had only turned this intensity on Harry during their times together, but she could feel the power and exhilaration behind the glare. "Not your _trinkets_ ," he spat. "The memories that go with them. This… mask," he said, gesturing to the kabuki mask that hung from the wall to his right, "The two of you defeated a shaman doing blood magic on children. Or this doll, used to control and enslave a woman."

He looked longingly from item to item, and she realized, "You want to be a hero, Malfoy!"

His anger erupted from him like a long dormant volcano spewing ash and shrapnel. He was unfamiliar with expression, she knew from experience. "I want the _memories_. You never listen. Not to either of us or yourself. Do you think I enjoy being a hanger-on to your nauseating version of love? I watched you fawn over Harry throughout school. It wasn't enough that you were in the same house and had him for holidays. You had to have him and keep him 'til death do you part." He snorted, rolling his eyes and relaxing, covering his fury once again.

"How can you do that?" Ginny asked, watching as he visibly relaxed, seeming to let go all resentment with that one outburst, though she could see the emotion bubbling under the surface, behind his eyes.

"What? Hide my feelings? You should practice it, _girl_." Again, he rolled his eyes, dramatic to a fault. "I can almost smell the jealousy off of you. It is not your signature scent."

"If you didn't show up every moment my husband and I were having a private moment, I wouldn't have anything to be jealous about." A weight started to lift at the admission of being jealous of Malfoy.

"If you didn't have so many private moments, I wouldn't have to intrude. Anyway, Harry missed you. Come back to the Manor so we can finish our holiday in peace." He rose from the chair, but Ginny didn't want to make it easy for him. She wanted him to admit that he was trying to take Harry from her and have him for himself. If she could have that one confession from him, maybe she could piece together some sort of explanation for the past year.

"I'm not coming. I'll spend my holiday here." She crossed her arms over herself and scooted further onto the bed as if to plant herself firmly in opposition to him. When he turned his head, cool eyes looking over her, she froze to the spot. She found her voice. "You don't understand what it means to have the most sacred of holidays taken from you. I need to spend it at home."

"I understand," he said, not backing down or fighting her. His rigidity was scaring her. "I understand more than anyone else in the world. My family was taken from me. This was going to be the first Christmas holiday that I had family over since the war. The first one I would have guests."

"We aren't your family," she replied, but as he deflated, she redoubled her efforts. "Harry and I are married. You are a fling, an experiment. When Harry gets tired of you, then we are finished."

The silence that stretched between them was long and full of unspoken comebacks, but Malfoy settled himself beside her on the bed with a sigh, the anger and drive leaving his tensed body. He wasn't relaxed so much as defeated. "Damn your rules, Ginny. I love him. I wanted one holiday before he found out and the arrangement was over."


	6. Sobering Thoughts

"Damn your rules, Ginny. I love him. I wanted one holiday before he found out and the arrangement was over." Draco slouched over as if trying to curl into himself and added, "Before the Manor was quiet again. One stupid memory to go on the shelf."

"You've had a year of memories, Draco," she said, tongue fighting to use the familiar Malfoy instead. But this pitiable creature had evoked her sympathy.

"A year of fondling," he said, lifting his head to give a feeble smirk, a shadow of his usual attitude. "It was good fondling, but nothing substantial. I want the ease that you two have of touching one another, comforting each other. I want to come home knowing that he'll be waiting for me, to talk about our days and pick vegetables or whatever it is you poors do." His wry smile made her smile in return. He was just as heartbroken as she was. It was Harry's fault, really, that the two of them were here now, sharing their sadness.

"I don't know why you don't just take him. He would be fine with that. He doesn't notice whether I'm around or not."

Draco snorted, recalling the many times he and Harry were supposed to do something together, just the two of them, and instead Harry rushed home to tell Ginny about something that had happened at work or because he craved her kiss. This said after the two of them had spent an hour or more together, panting and writhing in their shared office.

After a long pause, Draco asked, "Do you remember the first time we were together?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "It's hard to forget when you sleep in this bed every night."

His eyes met her, and he shook his head. "Not that time. The first time we all participated fully." His stare intensified and when she didn't seem to understand, he sighed. "The first time I fucked him." She blushed at the word even though they had said and heard much worse from the other multiple times. She nodded, not sure what to say, because the memory was burned into her.

The three of them had come home after a night out. Ginny had suggested going out to ease the uncomfortable silences that hung between them when they had dinner together. It had been nearly a month since the first try at infidelity and nothing had progressed. Every time they talked about Malfoy it was with censorship, not sure what would be okay to say in front of the other. Ginny had sensed the unspoken thoughts from Harry, though, when he mentioned Malfoy's name and looked to her to lead the conversation.

The night out should have eased their discomfort and helped fulfill Harry's desires. Once and for all, she had thought, though now she realized that with those two it could never have been one and done. Their enmity had built for so many years and the tension that held them together and apart simultaneously was palpable to anyone that met them. Chemistry, a Muggle might call it.

When they returned home, Harry drunker than the two of them, pulled her against him and said, "Mrs. Potter, would you please kiss Mr. Malfoy and make sure he is right for me?" His eyes danced and the mood was catching. She pecked Malfoy's smirking lips, but Harry insisted on a proper snog, which she then obliged. He watched them, eyes darting between the two of them as they kissed. With a groan he stepped between them, pecked her lips, then snogged Malfoy whose smirk fell away to be replaced with surprise. She realized she had never seen him surprised and liked it. The look gave him a human quality that took away some of his ethereal beauty and replaced it with handsomeness.

By the end of the night, Harry had bent before Draco, the both of them naked as Draco took him. The first moans from Harry excited lust and jealousy within Ginny, but he turned his eyes on her. "I need to make you feel good, too," he had whispered, hand sliding along her inner thigh. He knew where to squeeze and how fast she liked it, his fingers sliding into her with the same rhythm that Draco's hips had begun. The moans were synchronized, the movements harmonious. All three of them had found completion one after the other. By the time they had realized they were still downstairs, naked and bundled up together on the couch, they couldn't be bothered to go upstairs for round two.

"I was so upset that even with me inside of him, he insisted on including you. What more could he need, I thought. I'm extremely attractive, I know I bring pleasure, and my intention had been to steal him for myself the first time. But you held on like a gnat."

"I hadn't wanted to be there, either," Ginny reminded him. "But he has that tendency to get what he wants, doesn't he?"

Malfoy nodded, but the silence that stretched before them for the next few minutes was more comfortable. "I was worried you would take him from me," she admitted, either the sharing or the wine making her confess more than she would have usually.

"I didn't think I'd have him." He sighed and rubbed his fingers along his temples. "I have you to thank for that, I suppose. I don't think the idiot would have ever thought of me like that without a little coaxing. So thank you." She didn't know what to say so sat there, keeping as still as possible, hoping he wasn't looking for a response. "And you do still have him. He still babbles incessantly about coming home to tell you about trivial things. He picks out scarves and mittens and wallpaper, and it all makes me sick. I know that in this relationship I'm… I'm just a whore, his fun. I've come to terms with my role. You need to understand yours, though."

Ginny straightened up and looked over at Malfoy, watching as he shrank, staring at his hands and crumbling into himself. "He loves you, too. He's shit at saying it, is all. He didn't tell me he loved me until he proposed, and the first time we had sex, he apologized for a half an hour to my brother, like he loved his friendship more than he loved me," she laughed, rolling her eyes at the memory. "But the next day he sent me four lilies. Lily was his mom's name," she added, voice lowering.

"That would explain the lily on my doorstep the next morning," Draco said as realization dawned on him. "Does he love both of us?"

Ginny shrugged, wondering if she'd been jealous of Draco this entire time because she thought she was losing Harry, when Harry was gaining another love. He had always insisted on the three of them hanging out when possible and having one-on-one time occasionally. "Is this the first time we're alone together, Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Malfoy nodded. "Anything you'd like to get off your chest?"

"Yes. Could you stop making house-elves cook? Whichever elf you have in the kitchen is bloody awful. I can cook much better, if you'll let me. Also, you don't need house elves. You're a bloody wizard. Just use magic."

He grinned and conceded defeat. "So long as you let me pick a color for one of the rooms here. Honestly, you two need a decorator. It's like a child came in, picked eight themes, and after starting the theme said 'Fuck it,' and did whatever he felt like."

Ginny thought about it before nodding. She thought of something else and grinned evilly. "Could you stop smirking? It's pretentious and no one likes it."

"Your husband does," he retorted, raising one eyebrow and smirking in response, making her eyes roll, but she didn't feel like screaming in anger or trying to find a way to keep the two men apart. She had realized in their short heart-to-heart that Draco had honest feelings for Harry and wanted what's best for him. "It's just my face. I can't smile. I'm not made for it. Curse these Malfoy lips." The smirk faded from his lips as he got more serious, focusing on something that she was sure she didn't want to hear. "Now I can't say I love you, but I respect you. Even though you love him fiercely, you were willing to share him in order to make him happy. If I had had him first, I never could have done what you did."

"It's because I had him first that I had to share him. He has too much love to give, and I can't deny him a chance to love."

He nodded, thinking about his response. "Well, I hope to one day share his talent for loving. In the meantime, maybe we should reorganize this arrangement. I didn't realize that you were homesick. We could do one week here, one at the Manor, although my home is more glamorous, more beautiful, and much cleaner."

She shot him a look that he returned with a genuine smile. "How about two weeks. I hate packing. Now about these dates. Let's continue to have group time together with the understanding that we need alone time with Harry."

"And the sex?" Malfoy asked.

"Same with the sex, sometimes all together and sometimes separately," she replied with a smirk. "I think you like being watched, anyway."

He nodded. "Speaking of, I did promise Harry I'd return with you for some snogging until Christmas Eve became Christmas, and we have only an hour left."

That's Chapter 6. Tune in tomorrow for lucky #7. It's mostly going to be smut. It will also be the final chapter of this story. Going out with a bank ;)


	7. The Witching Hour

Okay, everyone. I'm so sorry for the late update on this final chapter. I usually write on lunch breaks at work, but work has been hectic. And my home life has been spent nursing my poor puppy back to full health. He is so cute and snuggly when sick, but I'd rather he be aggravating, energetic, and healthy. So, finally, the last chapter of this short adventure. Please enjoy and let me know if you like it or not. Prepare for smut.

Draco allowed Ginny the courtesy of freshening up her makeup and changing into some clothes that didn't have spilled drops of wine all over them. Knowing that she was competing with the tall, smooth Malfoy, she wore a dress that Harry favored although she though Malfoy may have picked it out for Harry to buy for her last birthday. As she looked at her reflection, she nodded resolutely. She would not be jealous. Harry would be happy, first and foremost, and she would be happy, too. And on a minor note, Draco would be happy as well.

When she left the bathroom wearing the dress, Draco looked her over, walking around her to appraise the outfit before giving a nod of approval before taking her hand and leading her to the fireplace, as if she might run. But running was not an option at this point. Harry was her husband and Malfoy was his boyfriend… Their boyfriend in a way. After all, she watched their debauchery and had been an enthusiastic participant on a few memorable nights. Tonight would be such a memorable night, she determined, and not with the added help of drunkenness.

"Malfoy Manor," Draco said after tossing some Floo Powder into the fireplace. The two of them stepped in to the warmth, hand in hand, and came out in Malfoy Manor flushed. Before she could orient herself, Harry's arms were around her and his lips were on her neck leaving soft quick kisses. "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry," he whispered, tightening the hug.

She wriggled from the tight squeeze and smiled first at her husband then at Malfoy who watched them warily. After all, he had confessed a great deal to her, some dark secrets buried under attitude and cockiness. But she kept those secrets with an easy grin, giving him a wink before she said, "I just wanted to change into something more festive."

The green dress shimmered along her hips and caught Harry's eye. He had a fascination with sparkles, ever the Seeker. But the sparkles didn't distract him long from the exchange of smiles between Ginny and Malfoy. "What did you two do at home?" he asked, suspicious but eager, as if an anticipation of a surprise.

Ginny shrugged, taking his hand and Malfoy's and leading the two men from the fireplace and down the hall to the tree room. That's what she had called it all winter since nothing else fit except for a love seat and the piles of presents stacked beneath the tree. A string of flickering candles floated about the tree, some flaming blues and greens and reds, almost like the lights Harry had bought from a Muggle store. The room danced with the exotic colors as she took her seat and looked up at the two men as she had the first time they had all played the first time. "This Christmas, I give the gift of Malfoy," she said with a smile. "The only catch is that I will be watching." The twinge of anxiety that gripped her heart was stomped down by a stronger resolve to see that Harry was loved and cared for, even if she couldn't be the one that he wanted every time.

Malfoy, feeling a kinship with the red head he had never felt for anyone but Harry before, he gestured to her. "And I give the gift of Ginny. I may be partaking of that gift, if she is inclined." He winked at Ginny again, the smirk slipping for a moment, letting a glimpse of a true smile show through. In that instance, Ginny could see how her husband could fall for Draco. Underneath the bravado, he was still a person, somehow.

Harry's eyes went back and forth, unbelieving but still hoping, like a kid who has opened a present and found exactly what he wished for but had never voiced out loud because of the extravagance of the gift.

Malfoy stepped forward to fill the foot of space between them, kissing Harry's open mouth while Ginny sat watching, feeling the familiar ache but again squashing it down. The sigh that escaped Harry's mouth was all she needed to confirm that he had been hoping for this. However, she didn't have to take this competition with Malfoy lying down, not unless that was Harry's preference tonight.

Harry's trousers were easy to pull down since they were his preferred trousers for feasting. He was already standing at attention, twitching and throbbing before her. But she thought better about her endeavors and changed tactics, leaving her husband untouched and expectant and pulling away Malfoy's slacks instead. Her mouth wrapped around the head, eliciting a soft moan from his lips and into Harry's mouth where the two were locked. Harry's eyes were no on her, and she couldn't remember a time she had seen more lust behind them as she swallowed Malfoy's member.

The blonde arched and dug his fingers into Harry's skin, tugging at the sweater covering Harry. "Off." He growled out the command when Ginny sucked the full length of him into her mouth and throat, something she had never done and Harry had only tried unsuccessfully.

Harry obeyed the command, tearing off his sweater. Ginny pulled her mouth from Malfoy and wrapped it around Harry's cock, pulling a gasp from him.

Draco groaned at the loss of pleasure but watched all the same, stroking himself until he couldn't wait any longer. He knelt beside the love seat, an inch away from Ginny's body when he started sucking Harry's most sensitive areas, his inner thighs and his balls. Harry squirmed on his feet, unsure of what to do with his hands or hips. He couldn't thrust without pulling himself away from Draco's magical mouth, but he was desperate to have Ginny more deeply. When Ginny started paying special attention to the throbbing head and Draco worked his tongue along the shaft, Harry almost came undone, and the two pulled away as if by some understanding knowing when to stop teasing. They were both panting with lust, waiting to tear Harry apart. Each had to have him, their own special prey. But first to play with him.

"I want to have you," Draco said with a moan in Ginny's ear when her hand started to stroke along his shaft, reminding him of his own nudity. She nodded, turning herself so one foot was on the floor and the other knee on the love seat.

Locking eyes with Harry, she said, "Draco's going to fuck me first, love. Then it can be your turn." Harry looked like he might finish soon without any stimulating hand or mouth as Draco slid the tight dress up Ginny's hips and pulled down her panties. The men locked eyes before Draco thrust, drowning Ginny in pleasure. She and Malfoy had never played in front of Harry before, never been watched like this. She had always been the one to see them come together. But now he was filling her, driving himself into her as fast as humanly possible and eliciting screams. And there was Harry, watching the two of them but not daring to touch himself for fear of ruining the moment, of bursting the fantasy when he came.

Ginny wouldn't let him wait, though. She took him into her mouth, not even having to bob her head before he was gripping her tightly and filling her mouth with his seed. Malfoy gripped Harry's hair, tugging him close so that the two of them could moan into one another's mouths. "You two pervs love watching each other," he said with a teasing laugh, slowing his hips just before Ginny had been able to finish. "Look, Ginny. He's already hard just from watching me have you." He thrust his hips, pushing a loud moan from deep in her lungs. Harry watched as if spellbound. "Let me see what the appeal is." Draco pulled out of Ginny completely and stepped back, pulling Harry to stand behind his wife.

Malfoy had been right. He was ready for another round. Seeing Ginny's ass in the air, wet, panting, and waiting, still with Draco's name on her lips, he thrust inside of her, feeling that familiar warmth of his wife. True to his word, Malfoy watched as Harry thrust into her, stroking himself to their lovemaking. He didn't watch for long before he was behind Harry, spreading his ass and pressing a finger, magically lubed, into him. "Don't finish," he whispered in Harry's ear as his thrusting sped to desperate levels aching to finish but not wanting to miss out on more. Meanwhile, Ginny's screaming out her completion made it that much more difficult to contain himself.

Another finger crept into his ass, but before Malfoy could properly prepare him, Harry begged, "Now. Don't wait." Malfoy didn't need any more encouragement and magicked up enough lubricant for his full length before getting behind Harry and thrusting himself inside of his boyfriend. Harry let out a scream strangled with pleasure and pain, mixed up and confused together.

"Did I hurt you?" Malfoy asked, pausing with his member completely buried inside of Harry while Harry pressed his head into Ginny's back. The three of them were a tangle of nakedness, all connected together now.

"Yes. Keep going," Harry bit out before he bit Ginny's shoulder, getting a mewling response from her. Malfoy began his thrusting but it didn't take long before Harry had come undone again with Draco not far behind.

The three continued to enjoy one another for hours until they lay on the floor beneath the tree, glistening bodies reflecting the multi-colored candles floating above them. One rogue sock clung to Draco's foot, the only article of clothing between the three of them.

When Harry regains use of his voice for something other than a plea for more or an expletive, he said, "I've always preferred threesomes," pulling Ginny's naked body against his, Malfoy's arm resting beneath Harry's dark mane of unkempt hair.

"I always suspected something weird between you, Weaselby, and Granger," Malfoy replied, speech slurred with exhaustion.

Ginny's face crinkled. "If you slept with my brother, we are getting a divorce."

"I've only ever had eyes for one guy," Harry admitted, leaving the three of them in silence as the clock chimes, declaring the arrival of Christmas. As the clock chimed, Ginny realized that there is no lingering resentment for Malfoy for what he has made Harry feel. Perhaps next Christmas, they can enjoy the bed at her house, though.


End file.
